baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
2005 Playoff Prestige Baseball
2005 Playoff Prestige was a baseball card produced by Donruss. This would be the final year of Playoff Prestige for baseball as Donruss lost their license in 2006. The set carried on many of the concepts and insert sets from the previous year's release. Distribution The cards were issued in hobby packs that came 8 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set was released very early in 2005. There were two game used or autographed cards per box on average. In retail packs, there were only 5 cards per pack and insertion rate for GU/AU cards were much lower. Image:2005 PP BASEBALL HB.jpg|2005 Prestige Hobby Box Image:2005 Playoff Prestige Pack.JPG|2005 Prestige Retail Pack Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery A 200 card set featuring current veterans, prospects and retired players. Card fronts feature a full color photo along with the player's name, team, and position. Card backs feature the same picture of the player and statistics. It should be noted that due to the early printing of the set, there was not enough time to get new photographs in time for printing for players that switched teams in the offseason. For example - Randy Johnson is pictured as a Diamondback but his card states that he plays for the Yankees (who he did pitch for in 2005). The first 150 cards feature veterans and current stars of the major leagues. Cards 151-185 feature prospects (1 rookie Justin Verlander). Cards 186-200 feature retired major leaguers including Nolan Ryan and Paul Molitor. Unlike previous years, there are no short prints in this set. Parallel Sets Champions Parallel Sets These sets were available via exchange with the proper 2005 Playoff Prestige Champions Combo insert. The redemption cards expired in April 2006, leaving very little time between the end of the season and the redemption date. If the card was turned in, one of these sets was sent via mail to the owner of the redemption card. The set parallels the base 200 card 2005 Prestige set with an added Champion text and special gloss on the card front. There are 11 different Champion parallel sets. The print runs below are according to Donruss Customer Service on Donruss.com *AL Wild Card Champions - 13 sets *NL Wild Card Champions - 15 sets *AL West Division Champions - 17 sets *AL Central Division Champions - 27 sets *AL East Division Champions - 20 sets *NL West Division Champions - 18 sets *NL Central Division Champions - 21 sets *NL East Division Champions - 18 sets *AL Champions - 12 Sets *NL Champions - 7 sets *World Series Champions - 19 sets Red Foil A 200 card Red Foil parallel set was inserted exclusively into retail at random. The cards were serial numbered out of 25. These cards are virtually identical to the standard Playoff Prestige release of the year except for two identifying marks - *The Playoff Prestige logo in the top right hand corner of the front of the card is stamped in red foil. *The serial number is stamped on the back of the card at the bottom of the picture on the back. Xtra Bases Parallels These parallels were randomly inserted into hobby and retail packs of 2005 Playoff Prestige Baseball. Images and print runs are shown in the table below. The cards are serial numbered at the base of the picture on the back of the card. The Xtra Bases Red, Purple, Green and Black all parallel the main set. The Signature Purple and Signature Black are partial parallels with sticker autographs. Image:2005 Prestige Xtra Red.jpg|Xtra Red Image:2005 Prestige Xtra Purple.jpg|Xtra Purple Image:2005 Prestige Xtra Green.jpg|Xtra Green Image:2005 Prestige Xtra AU Purple.jpg|Xtra Purple Auto Insert Sets Changing Stripes *Changing Stripes Checklist and Gallery *Changing Stripes Dual Jersey Checklist and Gallery These cards were inserted randomly into both hobby and retail packs (average 3-4 per box). No print run has been released and the cards were not serial numbered. The cards feature star players who have changed teams during their careers. Typically a marquee or career changing move is highlighted in this set. Two standard parallel sets were also inserted - a foil set serial numbered to 100 and a Holo Foil set that is serial numbered to 25. 21 of the 25 base Changing Stripes inserts were paralleled with a game used set. Connections *Connections Checklist and Gallery *Connections Game Used Checklist and Gallery A 25 card insert set featuring two players who were connected on the same team. The base cards were inserted at a rate of 1:8 packs (approximately 3 per box) with two parallel sets (exactly like the Changing Stripes and League Leaders inserts). The first parallel set was a Foil set which was serial numbered out of 100. A second set was a Holo Foil set that was serial numbered to 25. three partial parallel sets of the regular Connections cards featuring game used bat chips, jersey swatches, and prime patches. Diamond Heritage *Diamond Heritage Checklist and Gallery These cards feature current major league stars from both the NL and AL. These cards were inserted into packs at a stated rate of 1:12 packs. Each pack had 1 insert or parallel card. An average box break would receive 2 or 3 of these cards. Two parallel sets of the Diamond Heritage sets featuring game used bats and jerseys were also inserted. Fans of the Game *Fans of the Game Checklist and Gallery 2005 Playoff was one of the few baseball releases in 2005 to include a Fans of the Game insert set. The 3 card set was inserted into packs and paralleled with three autographed versions of each card. League Leaders *League Leaders Checklist and Gallery *League Leaders GU Checklist and Gallery Three different series of inserts (Single, Double and Quad players) each with 4 parallel sets. The base sets were not serial numbered. The two non-game used parallel sets were foil (serial numbered to 100) and holofoil (serial numbered to 25). The League Leader sets were paralleled with two different game used versions as well. Playoff Champion Combos These were special inserts into packs of Playoff Prestige in 2005. The cards were inserted at an overall rate of 1:93 packs (approx 1:4 boxes). The cards feature three players from a specific team and a prediction of a certain title - Wild Card Champions, Division Champions, etc. 30 cards per title, 4 titles, thus 120 cards in the set. If the team featured on the card won the title in question during the 2005 season, the card could be redeemed for a special parallel set of 2005 Playoff Prestige. However, the exchange deadline was 4/15/06 leaving very little time (less than 6 months) between the end of the season the redemption date for collectors to get their cards in. It is unknown how many of these sets were printed or distributed. Prestigiuos Pros *Prestigiuos Pros Checklist and Gallery Randomly inserted into packs, these inserts are a series of parallel sets of stars from today and the past generation. There are 100 players featured on nine different sets. Each color represents a different level of scarcity and each card serial numbered. These cards were seeded such that each pack had an insert card, parallel card, autograph card or GU in each pack. The Prestigious Pros set was also partially parallel by a bat set, jersey set, and jersey prime set as well as an autographed set. Stars of the MLB *Stars of the MLB Checklist and Gallery *Stars of the MLB GU-AU Checklist and Gallery These cards were inserted at a stated rate of 1:12 packs (approximately 2 per box). The cards feature some of the biggest stars in the league. Additionally two parallel sets were also printed for this set. A foil set with a serial numbered print run of 100 copies per card and a holo-foil set with a serial numbered print run of 25. Both the foil and holo-foil cards were randomly inserted into packs. Also an additional 6 partial parallel sets of the Stars of the MLB set that feature jersey, bats, patches and autographs were also issued. Other Information *Example Box Breaks Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:2005 Baseball Card Sets